Bear in the Big Blue House Promo B/Trailers
Transcript (The promo begins with a fade-in and Bear looking at the audience and sniffing you in a Season 1 episode.) VO: Something Smells Good on Video! (The next shot includes another Season 1 episode with Bear opening the door to see the viewers.) Bear: Oh Hi. VO: He's Very Friendly! Bear: You're Just in Time. It's So Good to See You. Come On In. (The next shot includes a short clip of Bear spinning around.) VO: He's Very Talented! (The next shot includes a clip from the episode Picture of Health.) Bear: I Sure Do Love To Cha Cha Cha. (The next shots include a short clip of Bear and Shadow doing a high-five from an unknown Season 1 episode and Bear and his friends doing The Bear Cha-Cha-Cha.) VO: He's Bear in the Big Blue House! (The next shot includes a clip from the episode Friends For Life with Bear and his friends singing a song.) All: When You Make Yourself a Friend... (The next shots include clips from the episodes Listen Up!, Friends For Life, The Big Little Visitor, Summer Cooler, Dancin' the Day Away and Mouse Party.) VO: Join Bear and his Friends Pip and Pop, Ojo, Tutter, Treelo and Luna. Luna: I'm the Moon. (The next shots include the clips from the episodes Summer Cooler and Lost Thing.) VO: And Make Learning a Treat! (The last shot includes 8 VHS Tapes zooming up on a blurry The Big Blue House wallpaper and standing still, and with the www.cthv.com (later www.cthe.com), and with the printed Jim Henson Television and Columbia Tristar Home Video (later Columbia Tristar Home Entertainment) logos faded in.) VO: From Jim Henson Television. Bear in the Big Blue House. He's What's Fun on Video. (The promo ends with a fade-out.) List of VHS and DVD Appearances * Volume 7 (1999 VHS) (Debut Appearance) * Volume 8 (1999 VHS) * Potty Time with Bear (1999 VHS and 2001 DVD) * Halloween and Thanksgiving (2000 VHS) * A Berry Bear Christmas (2000 VHS) * Brainteasers with Bear (2000 VHS and 2001 DVD) * Bugged by Bugs (Columbia TriStar Home Video) (2000 VHS and 2001 DVD) * Playtime with Bear (2000 VHS and 2001 DVD) * Snacktime Playdates (2000 VHS and 2001 DVD) * Storytelling with Bear (2001 VHS and 2001 DVD) * Early to Bed, Early to Rise (2001 VHS and 2001 DVD) * Energy, Water and Exercise (2001 VHS and 2001 DVD) * 100th Episode Celebration (2001 VHS and 2001 DVD) * Computer Caper (2001 VHS and 2001 DVD) * People in Your Neighborhood (2001 VHS and 2001 DVD) * Sharing with Friends (2001 VHS and 2001 DVD) * Safe and Sound (2001 VHS and 2001 DVD) * Tutter the Great (2001 VHS and 2001 DVD) * Get to Know (2001 VHS and 2001 DVD) * Visiting the Doctor with Bear (2001 DVD) * What Story Does Bear Want to Play? (2001 DVD) * Bear's Story Time (2001 DVD) * All Kinds of Signs and Geography (2001 DVD) * Tidy Time with Bear (2002 DVD) * Dance Party (2002 DVD) * A Muppet Family Christmas (2001 DVD) * Stuart Little (2002 VHS) * Kermit's Swamp Years (2002 VHS) Category:Trailers